Violet (Video Game)
Violet, also referred to as Vi, is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. She is a fisherwoman for Ericson's Boarding School and the girlfriend of Minerva. Violet is described as pragmatic, sarcastic and a loner type character. She is a possible love interest for Clementine. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Nothing is known about Violet's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a student at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubeled Youth. She also had close friendships with Brody, Tennessee, Minerva and Sophie before the outbreak began, and it is implied that she became romantically involved with Minerva, either before or after the outbreak. She also stated that she misses chicken nuggets and would always have them on Sunday, due to being busy with church and bible study. Post-Apocalypse During the early days of the outbreak, the teachers at the school left Violet along with rest of the children to fend for themselves. After Minerva's apparent death, Violet became withdrawn and antagonistic, causing a deep rift to open up in her friendship with Brody. Season 4 "Done Running" After Clementine awakens from being knocked out by a car crash, Violet watches her walk through the courtyard from atop a wall. When walkers encroach into the school's safe zone and endanger a hunting party, she snidely accuses Clementine of being responsible. However, she is impressed when Clementine helps fight off the walkers, and joins Marlon and Louis in a game of War to find out more about the newcomer - expressing irritation at Louis' attempts to flirt with Clem. Later in the evening, Violet goes to retrieve art supplies for Tenn from Minnie and Sophie's old room and discovers Clementine and AJ have been set up there. She apologizes for her earlier belligerence and tells Clem about what had happened to Minerva and Sophie, appreciating it when/if Clem consoles her. Go Fishing: The next day, Violet, Brody, and Clem go to the old cabin to catch fish, Violet expressing irritation at Brody's flights of fancy. Once alone with Clem, she apologizes for the previous night's awkward coversation and reveals that she and Brody were close friends prior to Minerva and Sophie's deaths; and that the reason Brody had been with them was because Violet had wanted to work in the greenhouse and asked to change places with her. Clem can choose to help them reconcile and begin to repair their friendship. While passing through the hunting area looking for Louis and Aasim, they discover several of their rabbit snares have been raided and sabotaged. Go Hunting: After Clem, Louis, and Aasim show up at the fishing cabin to find it ransacked, with the spears stolen, Violet and Brody arrive - having not had much success fishing due to the traps having been raided. When Clem discovers a hand-rolled cigarette made from a bible page, Brody panics and rushes off to inform Marlon. Aasim takes the meager catch back to the school; and Clem, Vi, and Louis decide to procure additional food from the old train station. Vi keeps watch at the door while Louis distracts the walkers and Clem and AJ load food into duffel-bags. Violet bursts into the room, either interrupting the standoff between Clem, AJ, and Abel; or just missing Clem shoving Abel out the window and into a horde of walkers. They return to the school, but Brody's outburst after learning of Abel's presence spoils the triumphant mood and Violet soon leaves to clean up - depressed due to the nearing anniversary of Minnie aand Sophie's deaths. Later that evening, Violet is awakened by a commotion in the school courtyard and exits to see Marlon being held at gunpoint by AJ and accusing Clem of having murdered Brody. Violet is shocked when Clem counter-accuses Marlon of giving Sophie and Minnie to raiders, and having murdered Brody to cover it up. Appeal to Violet: Clementine turns to Violet for support after Marlon takes AJ's revolver and threatens to kill her, but Violet initially refuses - saying she doesn't really know her. However, if Clem states that Marlon would have let her be taken too had she been with Minnie and Sophie that day, Violet will regain her determination and stand between Marlon and Clem. Pulling out her meat cleaver, she tells Marlon to drop the gun and let the matter be resolved properly, rallying the other students to her side. Appeal to Louis: After Louis steps up and stands between Clem and Marlon, Violet joins their side in attempting to persuade Marlon to drop the gun and surrender peacefully. After AJ retrieves his gun and kills Marlon, Violet is among the students staring at him in shock and horror. "Suffer The Children" If Clementine appealed to her for help, Violet will continue to stand up for her and AJ following Marlon's murder, telling Clem to take AJ to the dorms before the situation can devolve further. The following day she sends Tenn to invite Clem and AJ to Marlon and Brody's funeral, but cannot bring herself to say a eulogy for the former on account of what he did to Minerva, Sophie, and Brody. When Mitch angrily confronts Clementine and AJ, demanding they be kicked out, Violet stands up for them again and tells them to return to their dorms while the group holds a vote. Violet votes to let them stay, but is outnumbered by the others and goes with Louis to inform Clem and AJ of the decision. If Clem accepts the decision to banish them, Violet becomes angry that she's being so complacent and urges her to fight back. Violet and Louis escort Clem and AJ outside the safe zone, Violet wishing they could've stayed. When Clem and AJ are captured by Lilly and Abel, Violet and Louis double back to save them and Violet can shoot Lilly in the shoulder with Marlon's bow. After Louis is shot, he and Violet return to the school presuming Clem and AJ to be dead. When Clem shows up the following day with a badly-wounded AJ, Violet has Ruby and Louis handle AJ and calls Clem into the head office to talk. If Clem called out to her and Louis for help against Lilly and Abel, Violet tells Clem that she lost control when she saw her in danger; stating she's relieved to see her. Violet asks Clem who Lilly is, and expresses concern that she allowed a stranger to see the school. Violet laments the situation, wondering how she's going to convince the others to let Clem and AJ stay in the face of the oncoming chaos. When informed what Lilly and Abel's group does with the youths it captures, Violet agrees to Clem's proposal to fortify the school and prepare for the raiders' inevitable attack. When Mitch barges into the head office and yells at her for going back on their decision to exile Clem and AJ, Violet furiously rebukes him and sends him to help Clem retrieve barbed wire and other supplies from the greenhouse. As tensions rise during the two-week wait for the raiders' attack, Violet argues with Louis about not pulling his weight and asks Clem to oversee the preparations and make sure everyone is doing their jobs. After a fight breaks out between Aasim and Willy, Violet joins Louis, Clem, AJ, Tenn, and Aasim in a game of Truth-or-Dare; noting they haven't played a card game since the game of War. When her turn comes up, she asks Clem if she would rather marry, "flip", or kill Aasim, Ruby, or James. When Louis asks Clem if she's developed feelings for anyone since arriving, Violet snarks at his way of phrasing the question. After the game concludes, Violet invites Clem to join her atop the belltower to survey the back wall's defences. Go with Violet: As Violet and Clem climb the tower's ruined interior, Violet tells Clem more about her life before the Walker apocalypse -- having been brought up in a Christian family and spending a lot of time with her grandmother. Satisfied with the defences, Violet asks Clem if she has time to sit and chat with her, asking why she stayed to help them fight the raiders. In response to Clem asking if she knows any constellations, Violet makes a game out of making new ones up and asking Clem which of the group she thinks fits the traits she ascibes to them. Violet expresses annoyance if Clem picks the fish constellation for herself or assigns more than one to herself. If Clem picks her for any of the constellations, Violet will be flattered. Deciding to try to confess her feelings, Violet tells Clem that she's seen countless friends and loved ones leave, but has never seen anyone return before her; saying she can't imagine what life without her would be like now. Just Friends: If Clem responds by telling Violet that she likes her as a friend, Violet remarks that it's nice to have someone she can trust before asking if they need to make friendship bracelets, remarking that she hates arts and crafts. More Than Friends: If Clem responds by telling Violet that she's developed romantic feelings for her and kisses her, she is initially shocked but places her hand on Clem's to affirm their new relationship. To Violet's annoyance, Ruby interrupts the moment by calling out for Clem, who leaves to start her lookout shift. When Clem spots the raiders approching, Violet tells Clem to stay safe. When the raiders break down the gates, Violet arms herself with a bow and arrows, and is shocked to hear from Lilly that Minnie is still alive and a member of the raiders' group. If Clem chose to spend time with her, Violet gets into a fight with one of the female raiders while Louis tackles Lilly and is grabbed. If Clem chose to spend time with Louis, Violet is the one who tackles Lilly off Clem while Louis gets into a fight with one of the raiders. Save Violet: If Clem chooses to save Violet, she shoots the enemy raider with Marlon's bow, enabling Violet to get away; though Louis, Aasim, and Omar are captured. Once the Walkers that enter through the breached gates are dealt with, Violet despairs at the loss of her friends, saying if she knew where to look she'd smash down their walls herself. As Clem turns to interrogate Abel, Violet watches with a cold glare. Save Louis: If Clementine chooses to save Louis, Violet is subdued and captured by the raiders. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Violet has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Clementine Violet initially treats Clementine as an annoyance, but soons begins to like her. Vi reveals a shy, insecure side when they are alone together; and Brody is surprised at how quickly she opened up to Clem. Violet also expresses irritation when Louis flirts with Clem during the game of War. If turned to for support in the final confrontation with Marlon, (Determinant) Violet will initially refuse, but ultimately sides with Clem. In Suffer The Children, Violet stands up for Clem when Mitch, Louis, and several of the others push for her and AJ to be exiled; and is relieved and overjoyed when Clem returns. Taking over the position of Ericson's leader, Violet comes to rely on Clem as her second-in-command and strategist. (Determinant) If Clem accompanies her to inspect the fortifications, Violet will awkwardly attempt to confess her feelings for Clem, who can choose whether or not to reciprocate. Marlon Violet and Marlon have few on-screen interactions, but the two seem to be on friendly enough terms, playing a game of cards together often. Violet is comfortable enough around Marlon to tease him about his hairstyle and be met with nothing more than a shrug. However, their relationship is destroyed when Clementine reveals what Marlon did to Brody, as well as how he traded Minerva and Sophie to raiders for safety. If Clementine seeks Violet's aid, (Determinant) Violet threatens Marlon with her cleaver. Although, she remains traumatized when Alvin Jr. kills Marlon. Louis Violet and Louis appear to be friends, despite their drastically contrasting personalities. Louis often teases Violet about her quiet and reserved personality and somewhat rudeness, while Violet is annoyed by his upbeat and carefree persona, but doesn't seem to dislike him. Violet enjoys teasing him, evidenced when Louis awkwardly tried to flirt with Clementine during their card game, she quipped it was no wonder he never had a girlfriend. Tennessee Violet seems to care a great deal for Tenn, given her close relationship with his twin sisters. She cares after him after his sisters' disappearance, often seen eating dinner or visiting their graves with the boy. Brody Brody and Violet were close friends prior to Minerva and Sophie's disappearance, but afterwards Violet's antagonistic attitude and Brody's guilt opened a rift in their friendship. While Clementine can prompt them to reconcile, (Determinant) Brody is killed by Marlon before they can do so. Minerva It is strongly implied through Violet's statement that she and Minerva were "close" and a grafitti heart reading "V + M" in the fishing shack implies that she was Violet's girlfriend before her disappearance. Violet still mourns the loss of her girlfriend, referring to it as a "bad memory". Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Done Running" * "Suffer The Children" Trivia *Violet hates baseball. *Violet claims to have eaten a horse's eyeball at one point. *Violet is one of nine LGBT characters to appear in the game, the others being her former girlfriend Minerva, Walter, Matthew, Zachary, Jonas, Paige, Javier and Paul Monroe. *Violet and Minerva are the third same-sex couple in the video game, the first being Walter and Matthew, and the second being Zachary and Jonas. **Out of those, they are the first lesbian couple. Category:Religious Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alive Category:Video Game Category:Teenagers Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School